Elizabeth's Chezetta
|numepsh = less than 1 |current = In rotation |enva1 = Haven Paschall |java1 = TBA }} About Chezetta is one of Elizabeth's many Pokémon. Elizabeth hatched her in Evolution Activate. She is a and type. She was present in Wyvern Problems, where she was with Akeno's Mozzamzael at the time, but when she saw Rathalos, she got terrified, and got close to Dragonet to save her from the dragon, not realizing she was not only a Fire type but also a Fairy type as well. Personality and characteristics Chezetta is shown to be very childish, as she often taunts Dragonet about her C-section scar and her baby twin daughters. As of Evolution Activate, she and Dragonet have developed a rivalry with each other, resulting in quarrels. She is also shown to hate Dragonet after that incident with the bath, but after realizing its feelings, Chezetta began to feel sorry for Dragonet, and apologized for getting mad at Dragonet, after that, they made up and became friends, but they do have a friendly rivalry about their bodies. She is also terrified of large dragons such as Rathalos which freaks her out. In Chezetta's Choice!, Chezetta began to evolve, but she strained herself and resisted the glow, stopping the evolution process. Elizabeth respected her decision of not evolving so she gave her the Everstone, and learning Flamethrower after the first Ember hit Aggron. In Hurt Chezetta, she was knocked into a coma for several days. In A Strawberry Dare, Chezetta dared both Dragonet and Yuki to eat as many strawberries as they could without getting sick, which ended up with them getting sent to the ER. Elizabeth then had to scold her, calling her a "young pizza slice" instead of "young lady". She was soon scolded by Akeno's Pianon, and her Hyper Voice blasted her into a wall, knocking out the Cheez Pizza Pokemon. Dragonet laughed at her humiliation. Things Elizabeth Does with her Chezetta * Feeds her pizza * Keeps her from barging on Dragonet while she's taking a bath. Relationships Elizabeth Storybook Elizabeth always has to keep her from asking too personal questions and the like. Dragonet Chezetta and Dragonet are friends, but they did have a rough start at first when the 20-minute old Cheez Pizza Pokémon barged in on her while she was taking a bath. She also sometimes accidentally ends up asking questions that are too personal, like how she had Finny or her other babies. Akeno's Mozzamazel Chezetta respects her, as she is her mother. Pianon She and Pianon have an odd connection, Pianon often acts like the straight man despite being female, Chezetta tends to act as if she is attracted to her. Known Moves *Ember *Fairy Wind *Acid Armor *Double Team *Lactose Shot *Moonblast *Flamethrower *Protect Gallery Everstone SM anime.png|Chezetta's Everstone. Trivia *Like Alolan Raichu, She moves by floating in the air with her pizza like a hoverboard. Category:Pokemon who refuse to evolve Category:Fire-type Pokémon Category:Fairy-type Pokémon Category:Dual-type Pokémon Category:Female-only Pokémon Category:Female Pokémon Category:Elizabeth's Pokemon Category:Pokémon hatched from Eggs Category:Hatched Pokemon